Heretofore there have been many proposals providing connectors. Among them are, of course, tongue and groove connectors, screws and bolts, nails and the like. In addition, proposals have been made to use connectors comprising clutching elements or grippers having narrow slots leading to a central opening which is wider than the slots to accomplish a "snap on" performed their function satisfactorily, in many instances the resultant structure involved costly labor and production procedures and expensive shipping costs.
The need has remained unfulfilled for the provision, in a labor and cost saving way, of specific joining means which become in effect a wall of a structural arrangement while the structure can be shipped in collapsed or "knock-down" condition and which are molded integrally with a utilitarian member for the support of other articles.